Secrets & Lies
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Danny ponders his decision about lying to Jackie and Jamie now wonders about the 'friendly warning' from Detective Malvesky. Danny/Linda & Danny/Jamie Post ep 1.13 'Hall of Mirrors'


**Title: Secrets & Lies**

**Summary:** Danny ponders his decision about lying to Jackie and Jamie now wonders about the 'friendly warning' from Detective Malvesky. Danny/Linda & Danny/Jamie Post ep 1.13 'Hall of Mirrors'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Alright so blame RL for taking my time and sorry that I haven't been regular with these. To be honest the switch to mid-week is tough b/c of work but hope you like this offering and please excuse b/c I could be rusty and sorry if it's lame.

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

_"You got something special…I don't know…different kind of instinct. You remind me of your brother Joe."_

After his partner had paid him the compliment, Jamie's mind starts to ease a little more, actually thanking himself for not giving up on the girl but also thankful that his hunch did pay off and that she wasn't just some regular nut-job looking for some male attention. He had been of course, oblivious to his brothers true action in the case that was now dominating the news, learning the same that everyone else did and therefore not feeling as slighted as Danny's partner, Jackie.

But as he steps outside from the gym, his attention is quickly diverted once again by the ever suspicious Detective Malevesky.

_"Reagan…" Malevsky calls out. "Your brother Danny…he's a good Detective, just like your brother Joe."_

_"That's what people say."_

_"We worked there, in the warrant squad. Lydia Gonazles worked there too, but you knew that already."_

And it was at that moment that the same instinct his partner had praised earlier was now coming back to the fore. Jamie looks at the man before him; a man offering a smile that was fake and a posture that shouted to the world he was indeed hiding something. But what? And how did he know about Lydia? What was Malvesky's game?

_"Boy I bet with your brother killed in the line of duty your brother worries about you."_

At that moment Jamie feels his stomach instantly tighten. Sure they did, but it was an odd thing to say and why say it with such a smug smile? First the man before him reveals that he knows information that Jamie thought only he was aware of and now a friendly warning? Well yeah Danny would worry but not overly so.

_"Just make sure you're careful, it can be dangerous out here."_

What? Jamie stares at the man before him in utter shock. That was something that his grandfather had pepped him on after his graduation ceremony, the big difference being of course that Henry was genuinely concerned for his safety and wellbeing; this man wasn't concerned in the least, his fox-like smile was holding a clear warning message that Jamie was at the moment unable to discern, but something inside said the man before him could not be trusted and to take these words seriously.

_"Nice car."_

And just like that, Malvesky turns and walks away, offering a small sideways smirk out of the left side of his mouth but then adding a little mocking whistle as he headed down the street, leaving the befuddled rookie standing in his same spot. _What the hell was that all about? _Jamie has to wonder as he remains in place. _How did he know about Lydia? _Had she told him? Jamie gives his head a small shake, remembering Lydia's words about him not telling anyone just as she wasn't going to. She wouldn't say that to him and then turn around and to the same herself would she? So what was Malvesky on about?

"Lemme guess, they superglued you to the sidewalk?" Jamie hears Danny offer a soft snicker; turning around to see his brother walking up to him with his trademark smirk.

"Hey...Danny," Jamie answers slowly.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I uh…just feel like I forgot something back in the locker," Jamie answers with a small lie, his mind still racing at Malvesky's odd remarks.

"You okay? You look a bit…shaken."

"I'm tired I guess."

"Heard what you did for that girl; nice work."

"Thanks and you with the big take down."

"Ah all in a days work," Danny shrugs as if it were nothing.

"Hey…do you know Detective Malvesky?"

"Yeah he's okay but a bit of a blow-hard at times," Danny smirks. "Why?"

"No I was just curious. I heard his name a few times so was just wondering what he was like."

"He doesn't like my theatrics at times but then I don't work for him do I?" Danny counters with a wry smile. He studies his younger brother's still stance and knows that Jamie is holding something back. "Did he um…say something to piss you off or somethin'?"

"No I…well I know he worked with Joe so I was just wondering as I never got to talk to Joe about him," Jamie answers with a small shrug; telling himself that the longer he stays here the faster his brother was going to clue in that not everything was on the up and up and he'd be in trouble. As much as he wants to tell Danny about the friendly warning that Malvesky had given, he also knows that he has to be his own man and fight his own battles; that was something Danny had taught him very well.

"He's a bit squidgy around the edges but an alright cop I think," Danny shrugs, his smile turning to a frown.

"Right well thanks. I guess I'll see you later," Jamie offers as he tries to turn away. Danny's hand quickly shoots out and gently grabs Jamie's arm and turns him back.

"Nice try kid, I ain't buyin' it. What did Malvesky say to you?" Danny leans in to ask.

"I guess his comment about Joe just kinda took me by surprise. Trust me it's nothing," Jamie pastes on a small, fake smile, praying his older brother will just take the hint or be distracted long enough for him to take his leave.

"Alright but if he or anyone else ever says something that you don't like you can tell me you know."

"I can fight my own battles Danny," Jamie insists.

"I know," Danny puts up his hands in mock defense. "Just dad would have my ass if I didn't say that you know?"

"I know and I'll come to you if I have a major problem. Otherwise…I got this covered."

"Right. Okay well I gotta meet Jackie for a beer and then am heading home. See ya later."

Jamie remains fixed in place until his brother leaves and then finally gets into his car; the one that used to belong to his brother but just sits there behind the wheel. He was used to facing threats on the job; even when Melissa had called him, he was ready. He had used the keys she had given and then not thought twice about attacking the man that turned out to be her brother.

But Malvesky's warning was different; it was personal, directed to him, despite the job that comes with it. Also Malvesky had tried to veil it as a work related warning, something inside Jamie was telling him something else. He numbly starts the car and heads for home, his mind now determined to see just what Sonny Malvesky was all about. Friend or foe? Ally or enemy?

By the time he reaches home, Jamie's mind is still in turmoil; a state not unnoticed by his grandfather.

"I made meatloaf and…"

"I'm not hungry," Jamie interrupts with a tense expression. "I think I'll just…"

"Nonsense. You know I don't give in," Henry insists with a smile, never one at taking 'no' for an answer. Jamie just shakes his head but knows that if he was to argue too much he'd draw even more suspicion than he figures he's giving off right now.

"I'll take this," Jamie takes the pot from his grandfather and heads for the small kitchen table; the dining table sitting vacant until Sunday. But as good as the food before him actually smells, Jamie's mind is fixed on one thing only – finding out what Sonny Malvesky was really all about. But he did have to wonder one very important thing. _What would all his digging uncover and when he did who else would be affected by it? His partner? Family? And what else was to come of that warning? Would he now have to watch his back every step of the way?_

"So how was your day?" Henry asks in interest.

XXXXXXXX

_"I think Sammy was a cop."_

_"Why do you say that?" Danny asked in haste._

_"You think I'm a lousy Detective?"_

_"What kinda question is that," Danny states with a heavy frown; Jackie then giving him a list of reasons as to why she had figured out that he was keeping Sammy's real identity a secret from her._

_"You know you can trust me, right Danny? With anything."_

_"I know that."_

_"Do you?"_

_"Yeah. Because I think you are a great Detective."_

And that was the truth, he did think of that but it wasn't his truth to reveal; it was a direct order from his superior. Not his father, but the Police Commissioner and it was more than his own professional ass on the line with this one; it was the very life of a man who had sacrificed everything; that man not even having told his own wife and family about the job he was doing. Danny owed that man more than his word and trust; he now owed him his life.

"It wasn't personal," Danny mutters softly as he looks at Jackie with a small frown.

"Kinda figured that," Jackie answers softly. "Just don't play me for a fool."

"Roger that," Danny retorts as he takes another swig of his beer.

They make casual small talk about the press conference, before Danny takes his leave; knowing that despite the fact that he had acknowledged Jackie's knowing about some of the details of the case, he wasn't allowed or nor was going to break further trust by giving away further details; details the undercover cop's family didn't even know.

But on the drive home, Danny's mind can't help but wonder what Jamie's question about Malvesky was really all about. He had heard talk about Malvesky sometimes using less then reputable means to get things done and now wonders if Jamie is caught up in the middle of something that he shouldn't be.

"Nah he'd tell me," Danny wrongly surmises as he pulls into the driveway of his home. He sits in the car for a few seconds until he finally heads inside, taking off his coat and allowing his body to exhale heavily.

"Danny?" Linda's soft voice pulls his tired gaze in her direction.

"Hey babe," he utters with a warm smile as she approaches. But after being married to Danny for well over ten years she has come to know when something is bothering him, something more than work related, even after a tough case such as this one.

"What is going on?" She inquires as she drapes her arms around his neck, accepting his first kiss with eagerness.

"Nothing really," Danny frowns as he looks at her; searching her eyes for understanding. "You know that sometimes there could be a case where…well say I can't tell you everything but you know it's not because I don't trust you right?"

"Sure. Why, what's going on?"

"I guess I just needed you to know that. I love you and the boys very much but sometimes there are…well times I can't divulge anything."

"Danny your professional integrity is without question, one of the things I admire about you," she assures him in a kind but firm tone. "I would worry if you would start telling me things you weren't supposed to."

"Figured as much," Danny answers; his face relaxing all the more.

"Was that it?"

"I saw Jamie before I came here and…"

"And what?"

"Ah just a feeling; like he's not telling me something but…"

"Well maybe like you he's also working on something he can't share."

"He's a rookie," Danny counters with a small snort.

"He's a Reagan," Linda counters with a triumphant smirk. "Rookie or not you yourself have said that Jamie has good street smarts and instincts."

"I know he does," Danny huffs. "Ah maybe it's nothing and I'm just overtired."

"Hope not too tired," Linda whispers as she leans in closer. "I've missed you," she kisses his ear and then pulls back with a flirty smile.

"Never _that _tired," responds in haste, his lips capturing hers immediately. He scoops her up into his arms, his ears picking up a small giggle as he carries her upstairs and then closes and locks the door behind them. He deposits her onto the bed and then playfully pounces, the two of them quickly becoming one. Danny tries to push the look of concern that his brother's face displayed earlier and concentrate on making love to his amazing wife. But even after their union had long ended he knows he'll be awake wondering now what secret Jamie was hiding and what Sonny Malvesky had to do with it all.

_Jamie what are you mixed up in?_

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Alright so am kinda nervous about this b/c it has been a bit since I wrote one of these but hope you all like it and please leave a review to let me know how I did as that will encourage us to write again. Thanks in advance!

**PS:** Remember to stop by my Blue Bloods forum for the latest spoilers and discuss eppy's and cast.


End file.
